


Untitled

by sleepingwithveiledmice



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, cherry limeade, uUcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingwithveiledmice/pseuds/sleepingwithveiledmice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanstuck!uucest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

 

Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick fucking tock. You spend this entire class looking at that damn clock. Humanities, what a joke. Like you want to learn about artwork and culture and the “infinite specialness”of the human race. Sitting here all prim and proper in this stupid crisp uniform. At least it's the last class of the day. And then, after that clock strikes three, you can see her again.

 

Your thoughts drift to what happened a few hours ago. You caught sight of Calliope in the middle of the hallway with all her shit on the ground, and you can't help but think that someone tripped her. You know how everyone thinks of her; they think she's the weird kid, the one that sticks out and they think because of that she has to be punished. Nothing's ever made you so angry in your life.

 

“Hey, Callie.”

“Caliborn! I'm so happy to see you,” she exclaims as she jumps up to hug you.

“Yeah. Hey, you should really stop dropping everything. I won't always be here to pick it all up for you, ya know.” You give a rare smile as you stoop down to give her the last few papers.

“Thanks, I really appreciate you helping me and all. You don't have to all the time.”

“What are adopted brothers for, after all? Really though Callie.. I'm worried about you. I know you've been crying. You'd better tell me what happened when we walk home.”

“Okay, I will. Bell's gonna ring soon, we should get to class!” Calliope hugs you again and scampers off. You can't help but smile as you does the same. _She's so fucking cute. Of course I have to be that piece of shit that thinks my sister's cute. I'm sick in the head. Even if she's not blood, it's still wrong.._

 

You sigh as your eyes shift back to the clock. Remembering all this won't do you any good. She's unattainable. Too good for you anyway. She always has been.

 

The final bell rings, and you jump up and practically runs out of the class. You always meet her in front of the cafeteria. You're all the way near the back of the gym, so it takes a while. As you turn the corner to go around the gym, you see Jack Noir and all his asshole basketball friends. Goddamn, these guys are awful. You try to shoulder past them with as little noise as possible so they won't start shit with you, but while you're doing that you hear a part of what ol' Jack is telling his loyal brute squad.

 

“Yeah man, you know the girl who writes all that weird shit and keeps real quiet all the time?”

One of his goonies says, “Yeah, the one with the white hair and she wears a lotta green and she always carries wands around and all that?

“That's the one, dude. I've been trying to get a piece of her ass for a while now. You _know_ that pussy's gotta be tight.”

 

You know they're talking about her. You know they're thinking about her like just an object, just a little fucktoy. Not for who she is or what makes her special. For her body. Her fucking _meat_.

 

All you see is red, and all of a sudden Jack's on the ground and you're painting his face with your fists. It feels so damn good. You don't know how long it goes on. You keep going until you feel satisfied. And then you get up and spit in his face. 

 

“If I ever hear you talk that way about her again, I'll fucking kill you. Do you understand, Jackass?”

All he does is stare bullets at you.

“Do I have to make my point again?”

Jack manages to spit out a pitiful, “No.”

“Good.”

 

You stride off as the goons help him up. Callie's probably worried. You finally make it to the front of the cafeteria, and you smile when you see her sitting on one of the benches with her earbuds in, doodling. _She's still here._ _She didn't leave without me._ You've never been more glad to see anyone in your life. She looks over at you as you sink down onto the bench.

 

“Finally,” she sighs theatrically as she takes her earbuds out. “I've been waiting here forever!”

“Sorry Callie, I had to take care of some things.”

“You're always so suspicious. Why are you panting so hard? Do you have a girrrrlfriend?” She giggles and starts walking toward home.

“Hell no, I don't have a girlfriend! They're just a waste of time.”

“Awh come on Cal, there has to be someone special! Not even a teensy-weensy crush?”

 

You love it when she calls you Cal. You'd never admit it though. She doesn't do it often, but when she does it make you feel like your name belongs in her mouth.

 

“Okay. Yeah. I like someone. Can we drop it?”

“How much do you like them? Is it a lot? What are they like? What's their name?” Her questions come like rapid machine gun fire.

“I like her a lot, okay! I think I might even love her. But she'd never like me back, so can we just drop it now?”

“Okay okay, I'm just having fun..” She's frowning now and you feel bad.

“I didn't mean to be rude, Callie. I'm sorry. Do you wanna tell me about what happened today?”

“Maybe after we get home.”

 

You walk the rest of the way there with her in silence. It's only about ten minutes from the school to where you live. You keep on glancing sideways at her to try and see if she's okay, but she keeps noticing and shifting her face away. Finally, you get to the house and go inside. Calliope immediately goes to her room and shuts the door.

 

 _Shit. I just made it worse._ You start mentally beating yourself up as you softly knock on the door.

 

“Callie..? I'm sorry I'm such an ass. Let's talk now. I'll listen.”

 

You hear her start to cry, and you can honestly say you've never felt like a fuckup in your life. You go in. Nothing else matters right now; you just need to make her feel better. As you open the door, you see her curled up on the floor facing away from you.

 

“No no no. This isn't the Callie I know,” you say in a shocked voice.

 

You go over to her and scoop her into your lap, cradling her head against your chest. Your fingers find themselves in her hair. You've never realized how soft it is. She clings to you as she sobs, and all you can think to do is stroke her hair and murmur, “Shh, shh, it's okay. I'm here.”

 

It seems to work, as she stops crying in a few minutes. The thing is, you don't want to let go. It's the first time you've held her like this. It just feels right.

 

“If someone thinks you're ugly and weird and no good, why would they tell you that you're next on their list of girls to conquer in bed?” Calliope asked suddenly.

“What? Who said that?”

“Jack Noir.. He cornered me after second block today and said all that stuff. That he wanted to fuck me because I had a nice body but he'd put a bag over my head so he wouldn't throw up. Am I really that ugly?” Her voice broke on the last word. Tears again. _Fuck_.

 

You gently lift her off of your lap and sit directly in front of her. She's not looking at you, so you carefully take her chin in your hand. “Look at me, Calliope.” She knows that when you call her that, you're as serious as you're ever going to be.

 

“You are so beautiful. You're the most beautiful person I've ever known. You're the sun and everyone else is a shitty candle. Do you know why I'm always out of breath when I come to meet up with you at school? It's because I run all the way there hoping that I'll get to spend even a little bit more time with you. You're the one person I can just look at and everything bad will be completely gone, out of my head. And you have so much passion with your artwork and your writing. It inspires me to be better than I am just to keep up with you. Every part of you is gorgeous and beautiful and worthy of being loved with everything someone has to give.”

 

Your head's been down this whole time, because you knew you couldn't say all that while looking at her. You'd just make an even bigger fool of yourself. You finally get the courage to look up; you see her openmouthed, eyes still watery. She starts to say something, and you know that this next moment will mean everything.

 

_It's now or fucking never._

 

You're so close to her that you can almost feel her taste. The tension is almost too much to bear, equal parts agonizing and tantalizing. A perfect moment. And then you move forward that half an inch to kiss the lips you've dreamed about for so long. You're surprised at how you seem to be set afire by that simple touch. You want more; you want to delve into her, you want to get drunk on her lips. But you pull away because you know you've already toed a line.

 

“I'm sorry Callie. I didn't mean to.” _Yes I did._

“Cal, what - ”

“It's you. It's always been you. The girl you were asking me about? It's always been you.”

 

She only looks at you for a few moments, and you're sure you've messed things up. _Why the fuck did I do that? Why couldn't I just leave things the way they are? She's going to hate me. I hate me too. I'm so fucking stup-”_

 

Your inner monologue is interrupted by her lips on yours again. You're so shocked that you don't know what to do. All you know is that she's kissing you, and she started it.

 

You slowly begin to have control over yourself again, and you realize that you're both parting your lips for the other. Almost begging to be explored. Her breath is hot as it finally mingles with yours, and you nearly lose yourself in the sensation of her. Her mouth is sweet. It reminds you of flowers and dust dancing in sunlight. You want to savor her, to make sure that you've tasted every inch. Your hands are in her hair again, but this time grasping fistfuls as if to make sure that this is real.

 

Cautiously, you start to trace your fingers along her face. The curve of her eyebrow, the dip of her eye, the jut of her jawbone. She sighs your name into your mouth, and it sends a shudder through the very tips of you. Your hands move down to her neck as you skim the veins there, and your mouth soon follows. No bit of skin is without a kiss by the time that you make it to her lips again. Her breathing is as erratic as yours now. A thought races across your mind, and you begrudgingly break away for a moment.

 

“Callie, I need to ask you something.” You're panting in between words.

“Y-Yes Cal, anything,” she breathes.

“Can I make love to you? I want to show you how beautiful you are, and how much you mean to me. It's okay if you say no.”

 

Looking down, she pauses for a second. When she looks back up again she's biting her lip, and you've never seen someone look so cute and so gorgeous and so sexy all at the same time before. _And she doesn't even know._ Another few seconds go by. Her eyes are searching yours, and then she nods. You smile and kiss her all over her face until she giggles and claims your lips again. Every second you're falling harder and harder, but you feel like you're soaring.

 

Her breath becomes hitched as your hands find their way to her thigh. You brush your fingers up past the edge of her skirt, and she lets out a exhale of breath that she'd been holding for a while. You smile as you scoop her up and place her on her bed. She looks nervous. You tell her that you'll be gentle. You reach for the side of her skirt where you know the zipper is. It seems loud as you pull it down, and then you're sliding off her skirt. _This has got to be a dream._ _Oh sweet Faygo._ Her panties are pale purple and all lace, and as she swings her leg a bit you can see where they're wet already. _SHIT._ Your voice is shaky as you look up at her again. “As pretty as these are, I'd like to take them off.”

 

She nods again as she tries to control her breathing. You hook your thumbs under the waistband of the lace and slowly, reverently, slide them smoothly down her legs. Looking back to where the panties just where, your jaw comes unhinged. _She really is perfect in every way._

 

You swallow hard, and gingerly touch her to see if she's wet enough. Definitely. You're practically squirming in your pants, and your cock is just waiting to be set free from the constricting cotton. They need to go. You unbutton them and kick them off unceremoniously as you sit on the bed next to her. 

 

Her eyes are wide as she looks at you beside her, and her hand hesitantly strokes your aching need. Chills shoot through you, and you take her hand and kiss it before you pick her up again and lower her onto your lap.

 

“This is probably gonna hurt at first, Callie. Tell me if you want me to stop, okay? I don't want to hurt you.  
“Okay, C-Cal.”

 

You kiss her again once, lovingly, as you nudge her body up and position your cock under her. You look up at her and kiss her again as you nudge her back down again onto you. She winces a little and you're afraid at first, but she tells you to keep going. You manage to get all the way inside her soon enough. You stay like that for a few moments, trying to make her more comfortable with the stretching. 

 

“Cal? I think I'm ready now.”

 

You teach her how to move on you, one hand on the small of her back and one clenching the fabric of her dress shirt. Every movement is another shiver, another wave of pleasure arcing down your spine throughout your entirety. You start a rhythm together, slow at first but going more quickly as it becomes easier. She's making little noises now, whimpers and small moans full of need and desire. Your heart quickens whenever she does.

 

“Look at me, Callie, I want to see that beautiful face.”

 

She opens her eyes and you're like that for a long time. Pumping into her, gazing at her eyes and the way they're dilated and how she mutters soft profanities whenever she's filled with your length. You can't take it much longer.

 

You breathe her name as she continues to ride you, and you can tell that she's getting close to her own peak.

 

“Shit, Callie, shit.. cum for me sweetheart. I want you to be pleasured.”

“O-oh Cal!”

 

Her nails dig into your arms as she throws her head back and loses herself in the wave of sensation. You feel her muscles contract, and the stimulation is finally too much for you. You cum inside of her, and you're still looking right into each other's eyes. She collapses onto you, sweaty and perfect and motherfucking beautiful. It takes you both a while to calm down. You want to stay here forever, with her nose nuzzled into your neck and your arms wrapped around her. 

 

“I love you, Callie. I love you so goddamn much.”

“I love you too.”

 

You couldn't think of a better forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this lovely artwork!
> 
> http://bunnystrut.tumblr.com/post/41680200398/lets-start-off-this-blog-right


End file.
